Entre ses mains
by cmoa
Summary: Après la course poursuite dans les rues de York Shin City, Kurapika se fait coincer par la brigade fantôme. Alors qu’il est prisonnier, Kuroro va s’intéresser de très près à notre hunter et à son petit secret….
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : rien à moi, tout à Yoshihiro Togashi même si je leur fait un peu tout ce que je veux : P

Résumé : Après la course poursuite dans les rues de York Shin City, Kurapika se fait coincer par la brigade fantôme. Alors qu'il est prisonnier, Kuroro va s'intéresser de très près à notre hunter et à son petit secret….

L'histoire se déroule juste après le chapitre 111 du volume 12.

Entre ses mains

Kurapika était parti à la poursuite de la brigade avec Gon pendant que Léolio était encore coincé dans les bouchons.

D'un seul coup, trois des membres qu'ils poursuivaient, s'arrêtèrent et firent face à nos hunters. En un clin d'œil, Kurapika se cacha derrière la poubelle qui se trouvait là, et Gon dans la ruelle adjacente. Avec les araignées ainsi sur leur garde, ils n'avaient plus aucune porte de sortie. Avec une diversion, Gon pourrait éventuellement s'en sortir, et du point de vue de notre blondinet, c'était une chose essentielle. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre Gon. Trop de ses amis était déjà mort, et il ne pourrait pas en supporté un de plus. Alors, avec un regard lourd de sens, il lui fit comprendre qu'il devait fuir si la moindre occasion se présentait.

Et Kurapika sorti de sa cachette pour faire face à ses ennemis.

-« Ainsi, c'est toi le type à la chaîne » demanda Kuroro « Où est Uvo ? »

-Mort.

-Tu l'as tué ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux parler par autre chose que des mots monosyllabiques ?

-Parfois.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence encore quelques secondes.

-« Donc Uvo est mort. C'est regrettable…. Le deuxième qui est avec toi ne sort pas ?

-Il est loin maintenant. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de le suivre » Dit-il aux autres membres qui accompagnaient le chef.

-« Tu comprends que tu vas devoir nous suivre bien gentiment si tu veux éviter de blesser les passants dans un vain combat » l'informa Kuroro.

Kurapika hocha perceptivement la tête. Machi et Phinks s'approchèrent alors de lui pour l'attacher, puis il repartirent tous pour le QG.

OoOoOoOoO

-« QUOI ?!!! hurla Kirua

-Gon ! Comment as-tu pu le laisser se faire prendre par la brigade ?!

-Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Il me l'a clairement fais comprendre. Et j'aurais été un fardeau pour lui si j'avais fait ma tête de mule.

-Gon… c'est la première fois que je te vois te montrer raisonnable.

OoOoOoOoO

Une fois rentrer au quartier général, ils avaient maintenu Kurapika attacher avec des chaînes. « Il parait que tu aimes ça » lui avait soufflé Phinks pendant qu'il lui mettait les fers aux poignets. C'est lui qui avait la surveillance du prisonnier en attendant le retour du reste de la brigade. Pendant ce temps, Kuroro réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire de lui.

-« Phinks, laisse moi m'entretenir avec lui. »

Kuroro avait dit ça d'une manière étrange. Douce, et en même temps sèche par l'ordre qu'elle donnait. Il sortit conformément aux volontés de son chef, et le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes. Puis Kurapika pris enfin la parole :

-« Vous avez enfin statué sur mon cas ?

-Pas encore. Les avis sont partagés. Nous avons encore besoin d'informations.

-Du genre ?

-Du genre… qui es-tu ? Pourquoi nous poursuis-tu ?

J-e viens venger la mémoire du clan Kuruta

-Kuruta ?

-VOUS AVEZ OUBLIE ?! »,

hurla-t-il avec colère en se débattant comme un damné. En ce moment, il n'avait plus qu'une envie le frapper, lui faire du mal, n'importe quoi du moment qu'il lavait cet affront.

Rapidement, le boss s'approcha du blond et referma sa main sur la gorge de ce dernier. Kurapika arrêta de s'agiter, mais son cœur continuait de battre à tout rompre et son souffle était rapide. Kuroro se rapprocha lentement de son visage et dit doucement :

-« Tu sais, j'ai déjà tué énormément de personnes. Certaines m'ont laissé des souvenirs plus marqués que d'autres, mais je ne me suis jamais embarrassé de nom. Si tu veux que je me souvienne, il va falloir que t'y mettes un peu du tien et que tu m'en dises un peu plus.

-Enlevez moi mes lentilles de contact, et je pense que ça sera suffisant pour raviver votre mémoire

Kuroro obéit, et ce, avec plus de délicatesse que Kurapika ne l'aurait cru. C'est là que le boss vit enfin les magnifiques prunelles écarlates du prisonnier

-Cette couleur, murmura-t-il, oui… je me souviens. C'était il y a six ans… une belle bataille. Je pensais avoir éliminer tout le monde.

-Je n'étais pas au village.

-Il me semble bien que la seule raison qui pousse un membre du clan à quitter les murs, c'est lors de l'accession à la maturité au temple pour ses 11 ans. Ce qui normalement te fait 17 ans maintenant.

Kurapika lui jeta un regard noir – ou plutôt rouge dans le cas présent – mais il n'en restait pas moins étonné par les connaissances du chef des araignées.

-Et tu as réussi à tuer Uvo. C'est remarquable. La vengeance t'a permis de devenir très puissant…. Intéressant…

Kuroro se recula quelque peu pour avoir une vision d'ensemble de son prisonnier et le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu as un visage fin, mais tu n'es pas très grand pour ton âge.

-J'ai pourtant vu parmi votre brigade des personnes plus petites que moi !

-Ce n'est pas faux, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais leurs voix sont graves, contrairement à la tienne.

-Je n'ai pas encore mué, il y en a pour qui cela survient tard, comme Lorant Deutsch par exemple.

-Qui ?

-Non, rien, laissez tomber.

-Et puis… tu n'as pas de pomme d'Adam non plus…

-Où voulez vous en venir ? s'inquiéta Kurapika en le voyant se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui

-Es-tu vraiment un homme ? lui susurra-t-il dans l'oreille avec un air ironique en appuyant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Kurapika écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il fait pour découvrir son secret si rapidement ?! Cette chose qu'il (elle ?) gardait au plus profond de son être pour devenir plus fort encore et encore.

Et en plus ce goujat lui touchait les SEINS !?!

Kurapika se mit à se débattre comme elle le pouvait. Ses mains enchaînées au mur, elle lui donnait le plus de coups de pied possible. Mais elle était quand même en face du chef de la brigade fantôme. Son attaque ne fut donc pas vraiment concluante. Voyant qu'elle donnait que des coups dans le vide, elle cessa lentement d'en donner, extrêmement en colère qu'elle était vis-à-vis du petit sourire qu'il affichait.

Kuroro, qui s'était reculé, aussi bien pour éviter les coups, que pour admirer le spectacle, fit quelques pas en avant. Avait-il baissé sa garde parce qu'elle semblait avoir perdu son envie de le frapper, ou était-elle vraiment très en colère contre lui ? Toujours est-il qu'avec l'effet de surprise, elle réussi à lui envoyé un violent coup de pied à la tête qui le fit tomber au sol.

Le boss, toujours assis par terre amena lentement une main à son visage rougit par le choc. Puis subitement, il se mit à rire. Un rire franc et clair que Kurapika ne pensait pouvoir un jour entendre sortir d'une bouche telle que la sienne. Ça lui avait coupé le sifflet, et elle ne pouvait rien faire à part rester statique devant une telle réaction.

Le rire s'éteignit peu de temps après, une fois qu'il se soit remis debout. Il se mit face à elle, ses deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête, et lui dit :

-Tu sais que tu me plais toi ?

Kurapika retint sa respiration. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Il se pencha lentement sur elle, qui, tentant tant bien que mal de se reculer, se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière elle. La blonde était complètement coincée et les lèvres de Kuroro rencontrèrent lentement les siennes. Le contact fut plus doux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Mais elle n'en restait pour le moins choquée. Son – premier - baiser. Elle recevait son premier baiser de son ennemi juré, de l'homme qu'elle exécrait le plus au monde, de l'homme qui avait tué tout son clan.

Elle essaya de détourner la tête, mais c'était sans compter sur les mains du boss qui lui maintenaient le visage pour mieux l'embrasser. Elle sentait une langue quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Elle ne voulait pas. Son honneur était bafoué. La demande de l'homme se fit plus pressante. Elle ouvrit légèrement les lèvres dans une vaine tentative de respirer et il en profita pour faire pénétrer sa langue. Le baiser se fit plus profond. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux.

Mais dans un sursaut de fierté, Kurapika lui mordit violemment la langue. Kuroro se recula prestement avec du sang plein la bouche. Il cracha par terre et regarda de nouveau sa prisonnière. Elle était ébouriffée, les joues rouges, les yeux humides et les lèvres gonflées par les baisers.

-Oui, tu me plais vraiment

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Alors maintenant on sait que Kurapika est une fille mais que va-t-il lui arriver ?! Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre.

Le chapitre 2 est déjà tapé, le 3 est en cours mais l'histoire est écrite sur feuilles volantes à peu près jusqu'au chapitre 6. Je pense qu'il y aura en tout environ 8 ou 9 chapitres pas plus. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de poster mais mon mois de juin sera plutôt libre alors je pense que ça ira plutôt vite.

En tout cas, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous aura plus et que vous aimerez le prochain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : rien à moi, tout à Yoshihiro Togashi même si je leur fait un peu tout ce que je veux : P

Résumé : Après la course poursuite dans les rues de York Shin City, Kurapika se fait coincer par la brigade fantôme. Alors qu'il est prisonnier, Kuroro va s'intéresser de très près à notre hunter et à son petit secret….

L'histoire se déroule juste après le chapitre 111 du volume 12.

OoOoOoOoO

Merci beaucoup à Claire, Louange et Belial Disraeli pour leur review qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ^^ J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre.

OoOoOoOoO

Précédemment, dans « Entre ses mains » : Kurapika s'est fait enlever par la brigade fantôme, et Kuroro a découvert le fait qu'elle était une fille, et semble très intéresser par elle.

Et maintenant, la suite ; )

Kurapika glissa lentement le long du mur. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, les premières larmes depuis un très long moment. Six ans en fait, et la dernière fois, c'était également à cause du même homme.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait laissé seule, sans surveillance. Si elle devait tenter une évasion, c'était le moment. Elle se concentra et fit apparaître ses chaînes. Elle utilisa judgement chain pour forcer les serrures. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas vraiment sa fonction première, mais elle avait l'avantage d'être pointue. Après quelques minutes de lutte, elle parvint à se dégager. Elle se dirigeât prudemment vers la porte et utilisa son dosing pour savoir si des gens se trouver à proximité.

Bien, personne en vue, se dit-elle en tournant la poignée de la porte qui… ne s'ouvrit pas.

Ça aurait été trop beau, forcément.

Elle dû de nouveau forcer une serrure pour lui permettre de sortir de ce trou. Bon, maintenant, le tout était de ne plus perdre de temps. Regardant un peu autour d'elle, elle se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers. Mais alors qu'elle descendait les marches, elle repéra des membres de la brigade monter. Elle quitta la cage d'escalier se rendant dans le couloir et au moment où les voix atteignaient l'étage, elle pénétra dans la pièce qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Elle se trouvait dans une chambre, plutôt bien décoré vu l'état d'insalubrité générale du bâtiment. Sur la tête de lit à baldaquin, elle pouvait voir le dessin d'une croix renversée. Elle en déduisit donc avec horreur qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de son bourreau.

Elle voulu faire demi-tour mais en ouvrant la porte, elle se trouva face à face avec lui :

- Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que tu en redemanderais si rapidement, fit il avec un sourire pervers et un regard lubrique.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière. Pourquoi la chance avait-elle décidée de la laisser tomber ?

- Tu sais que tu es pleine de ressource, ce n'est pas à la portée du premier venu de se libérer de ses fers.

Il referma la porte derrière lui en entrant dans la pièce. Elle continuait de reculer pendant que lui avançait. Au bout d'un moment comme ça, elle butta contre quelque chose : le lit

- Tu es pressée ? J'arrive ma belle, attend moi !

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, Kurapika prit son élan et sauta au dessus de lui et se précipita vers la porte. A peine eut-elle le temps de tourner la poignée vers elle que Kuroro était sur elle et la coinçait contre le bois.

- Tttttttt, tu veux déjà me quitter ? On vient à peine de commencer à s'amuser

Il lui butina doucement le cou, jouant un peu avec ses cheveux blond avec le nez. Il lui ramena les poignets dans le dos les maintenant d'une main pendant que l'autre alla se promener sur le ventre de la jeune fille, lui soulevant son fin polo noir.

Ces attouchements la firent frissonner. Elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas, et pourtant, le contact de cette paume brûlante sur son abdomen qui remontait doucement vers sa poitrine faisait naître en elle des sensations nouvelles. Puis il vint suçoter une zone juste en dessous de l'oreille particulièrement érogène chez elle, ce qui la fit gémir.

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais, ma belle ?

Cette phrase la révolta. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle appréciait ce que cette ordure lui faisait ?!

Elle se débattit avec violence, mais la prise qu'il avait sur elle était trop forte. Il la traîna sur quelques mètre avant de lui retirer son pantalon et de lui offrir un petit vol plané jusqu'au lit. Avant qu'elle s'en remette, il lui grimpa sur les hanches et elle ne pu l'empêcher de lui arracher son polo. Kuroro pu découvrir la manière qu'elle utilisait pour cacher sa poitrine : un bandage séré qui lui aplatissait complètement les seins.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas bon pour toi cette chose. Tu risque d'étouffer, fit il en commençant à le déchirer. Tu vois, je prends soin de toi.

Ces derniers mots avaient été murmurés contre son oreille alors que la dernière parcelle de bandage lui était retirée, libérant ainsi ses formes qu'il prit beaucoup de plaisir à caresser en lui prenant violemment les lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Kurapika apposa ses mains sur les épaules de son assaillant et poussa de toutes ses forces pour le repousser, ce qui ennuya quelque peu Kuroro. Il attrapa ses poignets pour la maintenir fermement contre le matelas pendant qu'il descendait ses baisers sur sa gorge. Il s'arrêta au niveau du sein pour lui suçoter le téton. Elle gémit sous le traitement, et se maudit intérieurement de réagir ainsi. Elle essaya bien de se débattre, mais décida bien vite d'arrêter une fois qu'il lui eut dit :

- Tu sais, tu m'excites encore plus à te frotter comme ça contre moi.

Il descendit encore ses baisers jusqu'au nombril dans lequel il mima l'acte sexuel avec la langue. Mais quand il voulu aller plus loin, il avait besoin de ses mains. Rassuré par le fait qu'elle semblait avoir baisser les armes, il lui lâcha les poignets et fit glisser ses paumes le long de ses flancs pour descendre jusqu'à la culotte qu'il commença à lui ôter.

Mais sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle lui décocha un violent crochet du droit qui l'éjecta hors du lit. En un éclair, elle quitta la chambre sans prendre le temps de se rhabiller. Rapidement, elle trouva la sortie et se précipita à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Kurapika courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, ses poumons en feu, et elle avait très chaud malgré la tenue plus que légère qu'elle arborait et la pluie battante qui ne s'était pas arrêté.

Puis, d'un seul coup, elle percuta quelqu'un : Kirua.

- Kurapika ! Tu as réussi à leur échapper ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais…Qu'est-ce que… Depuis quand tu as de la poitrine ? dit-il avec beaucoup de surprise.

- Pas le temps, lui rétorqua-t-elle. Vite ! Il faut partir !

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, il remit à plus tard son interrogatoire et ils partirent jusqu'à la route où Léolio attendait avec une voiture. Quand ils s'éloignèrent enfin de ce quartier maudit, Kurapika tremblait comme une feuille, transi de peur et de froid. Léolio lui passa sa veste pour qu'elle se couvre un peu. Le voyage se passa dans un silence d'outre-tombe. Ni Léolio, ni Kirua n'osait prononcer le moindre mot devant l'état de choc de Kurapika.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'immeuble qu'ils squattaient dans lequel Gon et Senritsu les attendaient. Le petit brun se jeta littéralement sur elle.

- Kurapika ! Ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

- Plus tard Gon… Elle a besoin de repos. L'interrompit Léolio.

La blonde les laissa dans le salon pour se diriger vers sa chambre puis vers sa salle de bain. Elle alluma le jet de douche et ôta le peu de vêtement qui lui restait. Elle se sentait sale. Elle aurait voulu s'arracher la peau sur laquelle ce monstre lui avait laissé des marques. Elle était recouverte de suçons. Elle avait beau frotter, les traces ne partaient pas. Plus elle frottait, plus elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait subi, et ce à quoi elle avait échappé. S'en fut trop. Toute la tension accumulée se relâcha d'un coup. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et Kurapika glissa le long de la paroi de la douche et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pendant ce temps, une réunion d'urgence était tenue dans le salon.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Kurapika était une fille. Dit Gon

- Comment on a fait pour passer à côté de ça ?! Et surtout pourquoi elle nous l'a caché ? s'interrogea Léolio

- Elle doit avoir ses raisons, répondit Senritsu. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça l'important. L'important, c'est de savoir qu'il s'est passé le temps qu'elle était là-bas.

- Quand je l'ai retrouvé, elle fuyait comme si elle avait la mort aux trousses – ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux, commenta Kirua, elle de portait rien d'autre qu'une culotte.

- Tu penses qu'ils ont abusé d'elle ? s'inquiéta Léolio

- Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire mais… son corps est recouvert de suçons.

Les battements de son cœur étaient anarchiques. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, elle n'en ressortira pas indemne psychologiquement

OoOoOoOoO

Léolio avait rejoint Kurapika dans la chambre. Elle était assise sur le lit, les bras entourant ses jambes qu'elle avait ramené contre elle. Elle portait un T-shirt large et un shorty pyjama. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- ça va ? [question complètement débile étant donné que ça se voit que ça ne va pas…] Est-ce que… ça t'ennuierait de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il parait que ça aide de parler…

Kurapika resta silencieuse. Il n'insista pas. Si elle n'était pas prête, il ne fallait pas chercher à lui soutirer les informations de force. Puis elle brisa enfin le silence :

- Il… il a découvert que j'étais une fille… si… facilement dit-elle avec une voix rauque, presque brisé. Il m'a touché comme personne ne m'avait encore touché.

- Il t'a violé ?

- Non ! protesta-elle, non, je … je me suis enfuie avant. Mais il, il s'apprêtait à le faire. J'étais coincée sous lui, il me maintenait. Je ne pourrais rien faire. Sur son lit, il a coupé le bandage qui retenait ma poitrine. Il… c'était horrible ! Je hais cet homme mais malgré ça… les caresses qu'il me donnait m'électrisaient. Je … je me sentais partir dans un autre monde. J'ai tellement honte, murmura-t-elle. Et puis… il a voulu me retirer ma culotte… OH ! LEOLIO ! J'AI EU SI PEUR !

Elle se précipita en pleurs dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée. Elle pleura ainsi pendant une dizaine de minute durant lesquelles Léolio la réconfortait et lui frottait doucement le dos.

- J'ai réussi à le frapper de toutes mes forces et je suis sortie. Et puis je suis tombée sur Kirua.

- Tu as été très courageuse Kurapika. Tu as été très forte. C'était une épreuve très dure mais c'est fini maintenant… Tu as faim ?! dit-il finalement. Je vais aller te préparer un bon chocolat chaud. Et une part de fraisier ! tu adores ça non ?

Kurapika lui fit un petit sourire. Léolio avait vraiment un don. Il avait beau ne pas être très vif, un peu pervers sur les bords, il n'en restait pas moins un bon ami très attachant qui avait toujours le mot pour rire. Et rassurant aussi. Pendant qu'il était sorti, elle se retourna dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle était très fatiguée. Elle s'essuya avec une serviette en se redressant devant le miroir. Et quand elle regarda dedans…elle vit Kuroro.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se retourna brutalement et tomba sur… du vide.

Il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Kurapika regarda de nouveau dans le miroir mais cette fois ci, il ne contenait que son reflet.

« Voilà que j'ai des visions moi maintenant… »

Elle repassa par la chambre pour se vêtir décemment. Elle retira son T-shirt et prit une nouvelle bande pour comprimer sa poitrine. C'est à ce moment là que Léolio entra dans la pièce avec le chocolat.

Après être devenu rouge comme une tomate, s'être excusé le plus platement possible et s'être accessoirement pris sur la tête une lampe de chevet qui se trouvait à porter de main de Kurapika, il ressorti de la pièce en lui disant que la tasse l'attendrait sur la table du salon.

Quand elle ressortie de la pièce, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Elle portait une chemise blanche et un jean bleu. Si ses amis ne savaient pas qu'elle était une femme, jamais il ne pourrait le deviner sous cette apparence. Elle s'assit à table pendant que Léolio était dans la cuisine. Senritsu lisait un livre dans un fauteuil et les deux petiots compulsaient le programme de la vente aux enchères, installés sur le tapis.

Quand Gon la vit, il abandonna Kirua à son sort et bondit sur Kurapika.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardoooooon ! Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir seule ! Pardon !

- Ça ne fait rien… c'est moi qui ais décidé de partir. Et puis je suis en un seul morceau non ?

- Oui… Mais si jamais une situation semblable venait à se représenter, tu ne pars plus comme ça, d'accord ?!

- D'accord, fit-elle avec attendrissement et en lui caressant les cheveux

- Je retourne auprès de Mr Nostrad, dit finalement Senritsu. Il n'aura pas besoin de toi avant demain soir. D'ici là, repose toi bien ; je m'occupe de tout avec Bashô.

- Ok, pas de souci. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien, dit-elle avec un sourire avant de passer la porte.

Kurapika fini son chocolat et s'installa sur le fauteuil pendant que les autres cherchaient des idées pour avoir suffisamment d'argent pour acheter le jeu Greed Island. Elle commençait à s'endormir quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Léolio alla ouvrir. Il tomba sur un homme brun portant un manteau à col de fourrure et surtout une croix tatouée sur le front.

Voilà la fin du chapitre 2… suspens, suspens !

Que va-t-il donc se passer maintenant que Kuroro l'a retrouvé ?! Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : rien à moi, tout à Yoshihiro Togashi même si je leur fait un peu tout ce que je veux : P

Résumé : Après la course poursuite dans les rues de York Shin City, Kurapika se fait coincer par la brigade fantôme. Alors qu'il est prisonnier, Kuroro va s'intéresser de très près à notre hunter et à son petit secret….

L'histoire se déroule juste après le chapitre 111 du volume 12.

OoOoOoOoO

Réponses aux reviews :

A Claire : moa ? sadique ? noooooooooon pas du tout ^^'

lol quand j'ai lu ta réponse et tu le comprendras en lisant la première ligne de ce chapitre (et je tiens à dire qu'elle était écrite bien avant ta réponse ^^'''')

tu as fait une bonne remarque sur Hisoka…. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de l'inclure à l'histoire mais qui sait…. Il va peut-être devenir l'élément que je cherchais pour avancer l'histoire ;-)

A Louange : Tu veux savoir comment Kuroro l'a retrouvé ? Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ^^

J'avoue que la fuite est un peu précipitée… et que normalement un simple coup de poing ne lui permettrait jamais de s'enfuir… On a qu'à dire que Kuroro voulait s'amuser un peu en partant à la chasse de sa blonde (plus j'y réfléchie, et plus ça me semble logique en plus ^^')

A loli et … : merci beaucoup ^^ voilà le chapitre suivant XD

OoOoOoOoO

Précédemment dans « Entre ses mains » : Kurapika a réussi à s'enfuir, mais alors qu'elle se croyait en sécurité, Kuroro revient la chercher.

Et maintenant, la suite :

- Bonjour ! Je viens récupérer ma princesse !

Et avant que Léolio ait pu faire quoique ce soit, l'homme l'assomma et pénétra dans l'appartement. A ce moment là, les trois autres sentirent l'aura puissante de l'inconnu et se mirent en garde.

- Kuroro… murmura avec horreur et colère Kurapika quand elle le vit entrer dans le salon.

Entendant cela, Gon et Kirua prirent place devant la blonde pour la protéger. De l'autre côté, d'autres personnes avaient mis les pieds dans la pièce.

- Mais ce sont les gosses ! dit l'une d'elle

- Ceux qui vous avaient suivi Nobunaga ? demanda le chef

- Oui

- Intéressant, je vois ce que tu voulais dire… Et bien princesse, dit-il en se tournant vers Kurapika, tu sais que tu peux bien choisir tes compagnons ? enfin… à part l'autre qui a ouvert la porte.

- Que lui avez vous fait ? gronda la blonde

- Oh, rien de bien méchant, il fait juste un petit somme. Bon, des voitures nous attendent en bas. Suivez nous bien gentiment.

- Et qui vous dit qu'on a envie d'être gentil ? lui rétorqua Kirua

- Ton visage m'est familier… on dirait presque…murmura Kuroro. Tu ne serais pas l'un des fils Zaoldieck ? J'ai vu ton père hier, tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais ?

Kurapika reprit la parole

- Comment avez-vous fais pour nous retrouvez aussi vite ?

- Humm, fit le chef avec un regard de coin, Disons que j'ai des yeux un peu partout…

Après quelques instant de réflexion, elle eu un éclair de compréhension :

- Le miroir ! Vous étiez vraiment dans le miroir ! C'est l'une de vos facultés ! Je n'avais pas rêvé !

- Je ne savais pas que tu rêvais de moi ma belle….

- C'était un cauchemar répondit elle du tac au tac, ayant malgré tout quelques rougeurs sur les joues.

Elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Pour le moment, ils n'étaient pas en bonne situation : en sous nombre, dans un espace restreint, et les deux petits n'en étaient qu'aux prémices du nen. Et en plus il y en avait déjà un qui était hors jeu. Le seul point positif, c'était que le chef s'intéressait à eux vivant. Elle ne voyait aucun moyen de s'échapper, et il était hors de question qu'ils se rendent vu ce qu'il s'était passer la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait. Il leur fallait un véritable miracle pour pouvoir en réchapper. Mais qui dit que les miracles n'existent pas ? Et bien l'auteur pardi !

Kurapika tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle déclencha ses pupilles écarlates à leur niveau le plus élevé pour avoir plus de puissance. Seulement, à peine avait elle atteint cet état qu'une violente douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Elle tomba à genou sur le sol en ce tenant fermement la tête et en gémissant avant de s'évanouir.

Gon et Kirua se précipitèrent sur elle mais Kuroro les écarta et la pris dans ses bras.

- On va au QG tout de suite ! Sharlnack, appelle qui tu sais. Vous les gamins, vous venez avec nous.

- Chef ! On fait quoi de l'autre du couloir ?

- Laissez le là, il ne nous intéresse pas.

OoOoOoOoO

Quand Kurapika ré ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une chambre, mais pas la sienne. C'était celle de Kuroro. Elle avait mal à la tête et quand elle voulu se masser un peu les tempes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était menotté aux montants du lit. Elle se redressa comme elle pu en position assise et les draps qui la recouvrait glissèrent. C'est là qu'elle pu constaté qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtement, mais une petite nuisette de satin bleu très affriolante. A ce moment là, le chef de la brigade fantôme entra dans la chambre.

- Ah ! Enfin réveillée ma belle au bois dormant !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, et pourquoi est-ce que je porte cette horreur ?!

- Cette horreur ? oh tu me vexes ! Tu sais que ça te va très bien ? et pour ce qui est de ce qui s'est passé, tu es restée inconsciente deux jours.

- Deux jours ?! s'étonna-t-elle

- Oui, le médecin qui t'as ausculté dit que c'est probablement du à l'usage excessif de ton pouvoir.

Pendant qu'elle assimilait ces informations, elle se posa une question :

- Où sont les autres ?

- Les deux petits sont avec Sharlnack et Machi qui essayent de les convaincre de faire partie de la brigade. Ils feraient de bonnes recrues.

- Il neigera sur le soleil avant que ces deux là acceptent.

- Je suis sur qu'il te suivrait si tu restais avec moi…..

- Mais je ne compte pas rester !! s'indigna-t-elle.

Mais c'est vrai ça ! Elle était ici contre son grès et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : partir d'ici entiers avec ses compagnons d'aventure.

- Tu continues de me vexer, lui dit-il en s'installant à ses côtés sur le lit. Et en plus tu m'as fait très peur quand tu t'es effondrée.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue et continua à parler :

- Tu es une vilaine fille. Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner…

Et pour cela, il se pencha vers elle en maintenant son visage et l'embrassa. Kurapika essaya tant bien que mal de se reculer, mais c'était sans compter sur la prise ferme qu'il avait sur elle. Rapidement, il s'installa à califourchon sur elle et commença à lui caresser les seins tout en l'embrassant. Elle se débattit quelques peu mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait le faire arrêter. Non. Ce qui allait le faire, c'était le grondement sourd qui sortit de son estomac.

- On dirait que la princesse à faim, ria-t-il. Après tout, ça fait deux jours que tu n'as rien avalé.

Il s'écarta d'elle et partit en direction de la porte. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il dit :

- Je vais te faire envoyer quelque chose. Je reviendrais quand tu auras repris des forces.

Généralement, quand le ventre des filles fait des siennes durant un baiser, la fille en question s'en mord les doigts. Mais dans le cas présent, elle s'en félicita plutôt.

Après un quart d'heure, des personnes rentrèrent dans la chambre avec un plateau repas, et Kurapika en fut ravie. Non pas seulement parce que cela signifiait qu'elle pourra se restaurer, mais également parce que ces personnes étaient Gon et Kirua, malheureusement accompagné de leurs geôliers.

- Gon ! Kirua ! Vous n'avez rien, dit la Kuruta avec soulagement.

- Kurapika ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! s'exclama notre petit brun en lui sautant au cou.

Ces charmantes retrouvailles furent interrompues par une voix

- Alors comme ça, le gars à la chaîne était vraiment une femme ! Dis Machi

- Le boss a plutôt bon goût répliqua Sharlnack.

- Toi, tu as de la chance que je sois attachée gronda Kurapika rougissant tout de même.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es attachée toi ? demanda Gon

- Sûrement parce que la dernière fois que j'avais les mains libres je lui ai collé une gifle.

- Tu as réussi à frapper le boss ?! s'exclama Sharlnack admiratif, Je comprend mieux pourquoi il tenait à garder un œil sur toi !

Après le repas, les autres la quittèrent et Kurapika resta seule assez longtemps. Il était 23 h 00 indiqué sur le réveil de la table de nuit quand Kuroro se décida à revenir auprès de sa blonde [1]

- Bonsoir ma belle ! ça va mieux ?

- …

- Pas envie de parler ? Pas grave, je suis trop fatigué pour faire la conversation de toute manière. Dit-il en commençant à se déshabiller.

Il fit glisser son manteau le long de ses épaules puis enleva son débardeur. Kurapika pu admirer la musculature parfaite. Elle le détaillait sous toutes les coutures, ce que remarqua bien évidemment notre beau brun.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? fit il avec ironie.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle lui jeta un regard noir et lui tourna ostensiblement la tête. Il rie de cette réaction et fini par enlever son pantalon puis se glissa sous les draps.

- Couches toi, il se fait tard

Mais comme elle ne bougeait pas, il l'a fit glisser en position horizontale puis posa sa tête sur son épaule, son bras sur son ventre. Il lui dit bonne nuit, et ferma les yeux.

Kurapika était troublé. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Pourquoi était il si différend de la dernière fois ? Pourquoi ne restait il pas le salaud qu'elle pouvait haïr ?

Il ne fallais pas qu'il soit si gentil et surtout si câlin ! Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou et son souffle doux sur son sein la fit frissonner. Il était si mignon quand il dormait. Ça ne devrait pas être autorisé d'être si mignon dans son sommeil, mais si machiavélique en journée !

Doucement elle posa sa joue sur ses cheveux et le rejoignit lentement vers le pays des songes.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveiller par une myriade de petits baisers dans le cou.

- Bonjour ma belle. Bien dormi ?

- Mmh

- Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu dors ?

- Mmm vous aussi dit-elle encore à moitié endormi.

- C'est vrai ?

A ce moment là, elle se rendit compte des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Et pour le coup elle se sentait vraiment bien réveiller.

- Tu sais, ça me fais plaisir ce que tu viens de me dire, continua notre beau brun. Ça veut dire que tu commences à tomber sous mon charme. Finit-il par un clin d'œil.

Il lui fit un petit bisou sur les lèvres avant de se lever pendant que Kurapika rougissait comme une tomate. Après s'être habiller, il quitta la pièce, amusé par la réaction de la blonde qui bouillait littéralement sur place.

La journée fut plutôt calme. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire quand on est menottée à un lit. Shizuku fut chargée de sa surveillance et de lui permettre de se soulager et de se nettoyer sans qu'il n'y ait de risque d'évasion. Elle eu également la visite de ses deux compères :

- Comment ça va vous deux ? Ils ne vous font aucun mal ?

- Non, pour le moment, ils se contentent de nous démontrer par A plus B que notre entrée dans la brigade est la meilleure solution possible. Répondit Kirua

- Mais et toi ? demanda Gon avec inquiétude, le boss ne t'as rien fait ?

- Non, ça va. Il n'a rien fait, fit elle avec un soupir

Mais était-il de soulagement … ou alors d'agacement ?

[1] : auprès de ma blonde, qu'il fait bon, fait bon, fait bon, auprès de ma blonde, qu'il fait bon dormir XD

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^ Au départ, je voulais poster ce nouveau chapitre uniquement quand le suivant serais fini d'écrire mais c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui alors je vous fais ce cadeau ^^ (en espérant que celui-ci vous fait plaisir )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : rien à moi, tout à Yoshihiro Togashi même si je leur fait un peu tout ce que je veux : P

Résumé : Après la course poursuite dans les rues de York Shin City, Kurapika se fait coincer par la brigade fantôme. Alors qu'il est prisonnier, Kuroro va s'intéresser de très près à notre hunter et à son petit secret….

L'histoire se déroule juste après le chapitre 111 du volume 12.

OoOoOoOoO

Merci à tous pour vos reviews magnifiques ^^ elles me font très plaisir

A Loli : Les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre ^^

A Claire : ah oui, je vois ce que tu voulais dire sur Hisoka. Désolé de te décevoir, mais je souhaite que l'histoire ne tourne qu'essentiellement autour de Kurapika alors il y a très peu de chance qu'il y ait un Hiso x Gon (surtout que personnellement je préfère les Kirua x Gon ou même encore mieux : les Kirua x moa XD)

A Belial Disraeli : évidemment qu'il est toujours aussi beau Kuroro ! Mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui ! *ç*

OoOoOoOoO

Précédemment dans « Entre ses mains » : Kurapika est de retour dans le QG de la brigade fantôme avec Gon et Kirua, et un possible rapprochement entre elle et le boss semble se profiler à l'horizon

Et maintenant, la suite :

Pendant une semaine encore, les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Kurapika se réveillait par une petite séance de bécotage de la part de Kuroro, puis elle recevait la visite des deux petits et d'autres membres de la brigade et au soir, le boss se couchait dans ses bras s'en rien faire de plus. Elle se sentait presque bien dans cette chambre et elle appréciait la douceur dont faisait preuve le brun. Ce qui contrastait énormément avec son comportement de la première fois.

Un matin cependant, quelque chose vint troublé la quasi monotonie du quotidien :

- Nous partons demain matin

Voilà ce que Kuroro lui avait dit. Kurapika se dit alors que c'était le bon moment pour tenter une évasion. Avec les préparatifs du départ, la surveillance se relâcherait-elle peut-être. En cachette de ses ravisseurs, chaque jour elle tentait de retrouver la maîtrise de son nen et elle était sure qu'elle y arriverait cette fois.

C'est en fin de journée qu'elle matérialisa sa chaîne. Elle refit les mêmes gestes que la semaine précédentes et commença à faire sauter ses fers. Elle avait réussi à enlever la première menotte et s'attaquait à la deuxième quand le chef arriva dans la chambre.

- J'avais décider de venir plus tôt pour te faire une surprise, mais je vois que c'est toi qui avait envie de m'en faire une. On essaye de se faire la belle, ma princesse ?

- Non, je … bégaya la blonde, les menottes… elles commençaient à me faire mal alors…. J'avais penser que…

- Que je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient ? Sache princesse que ça ne me plait pas du tout…

L'aura de Kuroro sembla changé… il était menaçant et Kurapika en frissonna.

- J'ai été clément avec toi… je pensais prendre mon temps mais… il fit une pause en s'approchant sur le lit. Je crois que tu as besoin d'une petite leçon.

Il attrapa la main qu'elle avait libérée et de l'autre la gifla. Le coup était violent. Des larmes d'indignation perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et un léger filet de sang coula sur ses lèvres. Sang que s'empressa de lécher le boss. Il l'embrassa pour l'en débarrasser, puis posa également ses lèvres sur les poignets meurtris de sa belle. Il remonta le long de son bras pour revenir l'embrasser passionnément. Pendant ce temps, sa main qui maintenait Kurapika n'était pas en reste. Il l'a lâcha pour venir caresser la cuisse.

De son côté, la blonde ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme était tantôt doux, tantôt violent, ni pourquoi il lui faisait autant d'effet qu'elle n'arrivait plus à le repousser.

Kuroro commençait à lui malaxer les fesses en même temps qu'il lui faisait un suçon dans le creux du cou ce qui la fit gémir. La température interne de Kurapika commençait à monter, elle avait besoin de plus. De sa main libre, elle parcourait le dos du beau brun. Inconsciemment, elle tirait sur la menotte qui lui restait pour pouvoir être en contact avec la peau de son ravisseur. Elle écarta les jambes pour qu'il vienne se placer tout contre elle. Il avait maintenant la tête entre ses seins avec la main de sa belle dans les cheveux.

Et il se passa une chose qui surprit notre chef de brigade : la chaîne qui retenait Kurapika se brisa sous la force qu'elle usait pour se libérer, et au lieu d'utiliser ce moment d'inattention à son avantage, elle lui dit :

- t'arrêtes pas, continue

Elle amena son visage jusqu'au sien par un baiser passionné et sulfureux. Kuroro l'enlaça complètement ravi qu'elle se soit décidée à s'abandonner à lui ainsi. Kurapika avait besoin de plus et de sa main nouvellement libérée, elle commença à le déshabiller. Il l'aida en enlevant sa chemise. Elle lui caressait les pectoraux pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient mutuellement dans le cou. Elle défit le bouton de son pantalon et commença à l'ôter. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vu la bosse qui déformait le boxer de Kuroro révélant le désir ardent qui brûlait en lui.

Cette vision provoqua en elle une douce chaleur au niveau de son ventre. Elle était curieuse. Elle s'était peut-être fait passer pour un garçon mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir l'organe qui faisait qu'un homme en était un.

Lentement, elle approcha sa main de cette bosse. Ce toucher électrisa le brun qui ne puit retenir un petit gémissement furtif. Souhaitant réentendre ce son, elle apposa plus complètement sa main sur le sexe de son partenaire qui se cambra et gémit de plus belle.

Se rendait-elle compte dans qu'elle émoi elle le plongeait par ces attouchements ? Il fallait qu'il réponde à cela. C'est pourquoi il releva la nuisette que portait Kurapika doucement révélant peu à peu sa féminité. Il découvrit ainsi son sexe, son nombril, ses seins, et passa sa tête afin de l'avoir complètement nue dans ses bras.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et plaça sa tête entre ses cuisses. Il les écarta et se mit à embrasser son intimité. Il introduisit sa langue en elle Kurapika perdait complètement pied sous les nouvelles sensations qu'il lui faisait découvrir. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de l'endroit où il avait sa tête, mais ce qu'elle ressentait était si fort ! Un autre coup de langue sur un endroit particulier lui fit l'impression d'une décharge électrique et elle se cambra en gémissant 'encore' telle une litanie. Saisissant le message, il repassa sur ce point précis et Kurapika gémit plus fort.

Puis il remonta son visage vers celui de sa belle pour l'embrasser. Elle, de son côté, était un peu frustrée… elle aurait aimé qu'il continu mais ravisa ses souhaits quand elle sentit un doigt titillé son entrée. Un petit cri fut étouffé par le baiser qui lui donnait Kuroro. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne faisait ça que maintenant… C'était si bon !

Son bassin ondulait de lui-même sur sa main afin d'accentuer la pénétration. Bientôt il lui présenta deux, puis trois doigts, et quand il estima qu'elle était prête, il commença à percer son jardin secret de sa verge fièrement dressée. Il n'alla pas trop vite mais elle avait besoin de plus et s'empala d'elle-même sur son sexe d'un déhanchement les faisant crier tous les deux de plaisirs.

Ils se mouvaient en harmonie à en avoir une plus grande amplitude de plaisir. Ils avaient chauds et leurs corps étaient couverts de sueur. Il n'y avait plus de gémissement dans la chambre, mais des cris plus fort à chaque coup de bassin. Le rythme s'accélérait jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'extase. Une contraction entoura la verge qui déversait le sperme dans l'intimité de Kurapika complètement cambrée, la tête en arrière. Kuroro s'effondra sur elle, essoufflé et comblé. Elle eu, elle aussi, du mal à reprendre pied. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et ils s'endormirent dans cette position : lui en elle et elle sous lui.

OoOoOoOoO

Kurapika fut la première à se réveiller. Ils n'avaient pas bougé dans leur sommeil. Précautionneusement, elle le retourna et se dégagea de lui. Elle sorti dans le couloir après avoir passer sa nuisette et s'éloigna de celui qui avait été son amant. Elle devait fuir le plus loin possible de l'homme qui la faisait se sentir si faible. Elle avait cédé devant ses avances.

Elle enclencha son dosing pour retrouver Gon et Kirua. Comme elle l'avait prévu la veille, l'agitation du départ était une bonne opportunité pour une évasion. Quand elle arriva dans la salle de repos de ses camarades, elle s'approcha d'abord de Gon pour le réveiller.

- Gon, Gon… réveille toi

- Hmmm KUffaffifffa

La blonde apposa violemment sa main sur la bouche du petit brun pour l'empêcher de faire plus de bruit.

- chhhhh ! il faut partir le plus discrètement possible

Lui et Kirua, réveillé par les cris étouffé, comprirent et hochèrent la tête. Rapidement, ils prirent la direction de la sortie en évitant les zones à risques de rencontre avec les membres de la brigade. Une fois arrivé dehors, ils tombèrent quasi instantanément sur Senritsu et Leolio au volant d'une voiture.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour nous retrouver si vite ?

- On savait que vous étiez dans le quartier alors on faisait des rondes pour vous repérer et Senritsu vous a entendu dès que vous êtes sorti du bâtiment.

- Partons vite avant que la brigade ne s'en rende compte !

OoOoOoOoO

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la nouvelle planque que leur avait fournie Zepairu, ils purent tous respirer.

La première chose que Kurapika fit, c'est de prendre une douche en prenant soin de couvrir le miroir mural pour ne pas se faire avoir que la dernière fois. Pendant que l'eau chaude se déversait sur elle, ses pensées étaient en ébullition. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

Elle avait couché avec Kuroro. Pire que ça, elle avait été active dans le rapport et elle l'avait réclamé ! Elle y avait pris tellement de plaisir, perdue dans le tourbillon de sensations dans lequel il l'avait plongé.

La seule chose à faire c'était d'oublier. Plus jamais, elle ne l'approcherait et plus jamais il ne la toucherait. Et elle pris un malin plaisir à détruire la nuisette bleue dans laquelle elle avait passer la semaine.

Pendant ce temps là, Gon et Kirua faisait leur rapport aux trois autres et vice versa. Quand Kurapika revint dans le salon, elle s'enquit de son travail auprès de Senritsu.

- Ah euh…. Oui à propos, j'ai eu du mal à cacher ton absence. Surtout qu'il t'avait confié la gestion de la surveillance.

- Merde… et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- J'ai plus ou moins réussi à noyer le poisson en lui disant que tu étais partie à la recherche d'une planque sure à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé à la vente souterraine

- Ok, ça me laisse un peu de temps. Zepairu ? Tu aurais ça dans tes connaissances ?

- No souci, je te trouve ça tout de suite.

Dès le lendemain, Kurapika et Senritsu retournèrent auprès de leur boss et bientôt quittèrent la ville de York Shin City. Gon et Kirua trouvèrent un moyen de rentrer dans le jeu de Greed Island et Leolio reparti poursuivre ses études. Et tout est bien qui finit bien...

Vraiment ?

OoOoOoOoO

Et oui… c'est la question qu'on se pose et à laquelle je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre ^^

J'ai longtemps hésité avant de couper ici, mais si je ne coupais pas là, j'aurais du vous révéler une chose qui doit encore rester quelques temps secrète - vous comprenez le suspens...

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce chapitre, ni avec les prochains qu'il faudrait que je pense à taper et même à imaginer ! Je vais bientôt arriver à la fin de mes notes écrites sur feuille volante ^^'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : rien à moi, tout à Yoshihiro Togashi même si je leur fait un peu tout ce que je veux : P

Résumé : Après la course poursuite dans les rues de York Shin City, Kurapika se fait coincer par la brigade fantôme. Alors qu'il est prisonnier, Kuroro va s'intéresser de très près à notre hunter et à son petit secret….

L'histoire se déroule juste après le chapitre 111 du volume 12.

OoOoOoOoO

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard de la publication. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre… figurez vous qu'en relisant mes notes, je me suis rendue compte que la première version était très, très affreuse. Alors que maintenant le chapitre n'est que très affreux. C'est un chapitre de transition et j'ai toujours détesté les chapitres de transition. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas… (*prie très fort pour ça*)

OoOoOoOoO

Réponses aux reviews :

A Loli : oui, c'est vrai que Kuroro a été un peu violent… mais bon, c'est quand même le chef de la brigade fantôme…

A Claire : quel dommage que le naturel revient toujours au galop… c'est le retour de la pudique Kurapika ^^'

A ai-euh : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire ^^'

OoOoOoOoO

Précédemment dans « Entre ses mains » : Après une nuit mémorable dans les bras de Kuroro, Kurapika réussit à s'enfuir en compagnie de Gon et Kirua. Chacun est reparti à ses affaires et tout semble fini…. Tout ? Non ! Un village peuplé d'irréductible gaulois résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur et de nouvelles péripéties attendent notre blonde.

Et maintenant, la suite :

La vie n'était pas très rose. La fille Nostrad avait perdu sa faculté depuis plus d'un mois et le patron perdait aussi bien son argent que ses nerfs. Il allait bientôt devoir licencier tous ses employés. De plus Kurapika n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle avait continuellement la nausée et elle était plus sensible aux odeurs. Personne ne se rendait compte de son état car elle prenait un grand soin à ce que personne ne voit sa faiblesse.

Mais un jour, Senritsu vint la prendre à part pour une petite discussion.

- Tout va bien Kurapika ?

- à merveille… dit elle en soupirant. Je sens que notre temps de vie ici est compté… Le boss à l'air de plus en plus mal au point.

- mais, mis à part ça ?

- Il n'y a rien. Que veux-tu qu'il y ait ?

- Je ne sais pas moi… des questions de santé par exemple

- Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Ce ne sont pas quelques petites nausées qui auront raison de moi. Dit-elle d'un ton un peu sec. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on mette le doigt sur ses faiblesses.

- Des petites nausées… d'après ce que je sais, je ne les qualifierais pas de petites.

- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles Senritsu ?!

- Je te parle du bébé.

-Du bébé ?!… Quel bé…

Kurapika ne finit pas sa phrase, elle venait de comprendre une chose. Elle vira au blanc avant de passer au rouge écrevisse.

- C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle….non, NOON !!!! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Elle n'y croyait pas… elle ne pouvait pas être…. Parce que si elle l'était, ça ne pouvait l'être que de LUI !

Senritsu la voyait comme figé, elle semblait avoir du mal à prendre conscience de son état.

- Tu es sûre ? lui demanda la blonde

- Il y a deux cœurs qui battent en toi.

Notre petite music hunter la vit passer une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur sa poitrine.

- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé 'là bas' ?

Kurapika hocha légèrement la tête et murmurait en boucle :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... ? Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!

Après un soupir, Senritsu reprit la parole :

- Bon ! Je crois que la première chose à faire, c'est d'aller retrouver Léolio.

- Non ! Personne ne doit savoir ! Pas même lui ! répliqua rapidement la blonde.

- Ecoute. Tu es d'accord avec moi que tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester ici. Le métier de garde du corps n'est pas ce que j'appellerais un métier pour une future maman. De plus, il va falloir un médecin pour surveiller la grossesse.

- Mais… tenta de contrer Kurapika.

- Mais qui de mieux que Léolio pour te mettre en contact avec un gynécologue de confiance, qui gardera cette grossesse secrète, hein ?

- Mais… IL sait que je connais Léolio

- Oui, il le sait. Cependant, tu m'as dit toi-même qu'IL ne le tenait pas en haute estime… IL ne pensera jamais que tu es partie te réfugier chez lui !

- Mais le boss à besoin de moi !

- Tu me disais, il n'y a pas un cinq minutes, qu'il allait tous nous mettre à la porte sous peu.

- Mais…

- Ah ça suffit maintenant Kurapika ! Je viens de démonter chacun de tes pseudo arguments pour ne pas y aller ! Alors tu arrêtes, et tu fais tes bagages !

La blonde la regarda un peu penaude, puis après quelques secondes de silence elle demanda :

- Tu viendrais avec moi ?

OoOoOoOoO

Ce matin là, Léolio fut très surpris de tomber sur Kurapika et Senritsu en ouvrant sa porte.

- Bonjour Léolio

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Ça va ?

- oui, oui, ça va

- Mais entrez, entrez donc ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- On a été viré, répondit la blonde. Notre boss est fauché, alors du coup on a du temps libre pour voir nos vieux amis.

Senritsu fit un regard noir à sa collègue. Elle n'avait pas dit son réel motif de visite… alle allait se débiner si elle continuait comme ça. Kurapika soupira et repris la parole :

- Mais il y a également une autre raison qui fait que nous soyons là.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… souffla la blonde. Il y a autre chose. Une chose pour laquelle je vais avoir besoin de toi et de ton soutien.

- Je serais toujours avec toi, répondit Léolio. Dis moi ce que je dois faire, et je le ferais.

Ces bonnes paroles la rassurèrent. Elle prit une inspiration, et se lança :

- Léolio, je vais avoir besoin d'un médecin. D'un médecin en qui je peux avoir confiance.

- Euh, oui, j'ai ça dans mes connaissances… mais pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un docteur ? Tu es malade ?

- On ne peux pas vraiment appeler ça une maladie

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Léolio… Je suis enceinte.

…

…

- Oh… je vois

Kurapika ne regardait pas le brun dans les yeux, et elle était rouge. L'apprenti médecin continua :

- C'est… une sacrée nouvelle, ça. Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Je le sais depuis une semaine, répondit la blonde.

- Mais elle en est à neuf semaines de grossesse compléta Senritsu.

- Neuf semaines, ça veut dire qu'il faut que…

Il s'interrompt dans sa phrase. Il sembla prendre conscience d'une chose

- Attend,… neuf semaine ça nous ramène à la période où tu étais avec la brigade !

Elle se recroquevilla dans le canapé et n'étais même plus rouge à ce stade, mais complètement écarlate à ce niveau. Elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas risquer de voir du dégoût dans le regard du brun.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il vint prendre place à côté d'elle sur le canapé et la prit par les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder :

- Je suis désolé pour ce que ce salaud t'as fait Kurapika, mais sache que je ne reviens pas sur ma parole ! Je serais toujours là pour toi ! Je vais prendre soins de toi et de ce bébé ! dit il avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle était émue. Elle avait eue peur d'être de nouveau toute seule, mais Senritsu, et maintenant Léolio lui apportait leur soutien. Elle était heureuse et elle remarqua que le brun avait une très bonne odeur. Mais, elle se rendit compte de leur position :

- Merci Léolio, mais c'est un médecin que je veux, pas un câlin, dit-elle en le repoussant d'un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule

- Je retrouve mon ancienne Kurapika !

Et nos trois compères éclatèrent de rire.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà. Ce chapitre cours et nul, est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je suis consciente que mettre autant de temps pour un chapitre pareil, ce n'est pas vraiment très glorieux… mais les choses vont bouger un peu plus dans le chapitre suivant et je vous promet d'essayer de mettre un peu moins de temps pour la prochaine publication. D'ailleurs, je m'attelle immédiatement à la rédaction du suivant !

Et encore pardon pour l'attente.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : rien à moi, tout à Yoshihiro Togashi même si je leur fait un peu tout ce que je veux : P

Résumé : Après la course poursuite dans les rues de York Shin City, Kurapika se fait coincer par la brigade fantôme. Alors qu'il est prisonnier, Kuroro va s'intéresser de très près à notre hunter et à son petit secret….

L'histoire se déroule juste après le chapitre 111 du volume 12.

OoOoOoOoO

Réponses aux réviews :

A Claire : tout d'abord je te félicite, tu as posté ta review exactement une heure pile après la publication du chapitre 5 * clap* * clap* * clap*

Ensuite, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as écrit, qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et qui m'a redonné confiance dans cette histoire qui me donne bien du fil à retordre ces derniers temps.

A Loli : merci beaucoup ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre

A Fuminori : Tout d'abord, merci de me lire et de m'encourager ^^ c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi que d'écrire et ça me fait encore plus plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait. Ensuite, pour tes petites questions, je ne peux pas révéler la fin de l'histoire maintenant (surtout que j'en ai trois possibles et que je n'ai pas encore décidé vers laquelle ça allait pencher) En ce qui concernent le yaoi entre les deux chibi, je vais dire la même chose que dans le précédent chapitre : je souhaite que l'histoire tourne essentiellement autour de Kurapika donc… pas de HisoGon, et pas de KiruGon non plus.

OoOoOoOoO

Précédemment dans « Entre ses mains » : Kurapika est enceinte. Elle et Senritsu ont quitté leur boulot et ont rejoint Léolio pour avoir un médecin sous la main.

Et maintenant, la suite :

La vie dans le petit appartement d'étudiant s'écoulait calmement. Léolio suivait ses cours et avait trouvé un bon obstétricien pour Kurapika qui s'occupait principalement de l'intendance et du ménage avec Senritsu. [1] L'hiver approchait à grand pas. Le mois de novembre était plus frais qu'à l'accoutumée dans la région.

Ce jour là, la neige s'écoulait paisiblement. Senritsu était partie faire des courses en obligeant Kurapika de rester à l'appartement « Tu ne dois pas tomber malade maintenant ! » avait-elle ajouté. Notre blonde avait donc décidé de se détendre. Elle s'était installée un confortable fauteuil à bascule devant la fenêtre ouverte dans lequel elle avait placé un plaid bien chaud, aussi chaud que la merveilleuse tasse de chocolat qu'elle tenait en main. Elle regardait le paysage paisible du vieux quartier de la ville, recouvert peu à peu de la neige fraîche. Elle était si bien, qu'elle finit par s'endormir dans cette position.

Et c'est dans cette position que notre apprenti médecin la retrouva à son retour des cours. Il s'empressa de refermer la fenêtre et de la débarrasser de son mug qui menaçait de se renverser. Il jugea assez rapidement que notre blonde serait bien mieux installée dans un lit, alors il l'a prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans sa chambre.

Il s'apprêtait à la recouvrir d'une couverture, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit ventre rond de la blonde. Ça faisait une semaine que celui-ci avait pris un volume qui la trahissait. Léolio en était ravi, car, elle semblait plus rayonnante et plus belle de jours en jours. Il posa sa main dessus pour le rendre plus réel.

Puis son regard remonta jusqu'au visage de la belle endormie. Ça lui faisait quand même bizarre de la voir ainsi. Quand il croyait encore qu'elle était un homme, jamais il ne l'avait vu avec un air si serein. Il releva une mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait le nez et laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, puis dans son cou. Elle était si belle, ses lèvres si tentante qu'il se pencha lentement sur elle.

Quand sa bouche rencontra sa consoeur, il se sentait si bien, si complet. Il savait que sa place était auprès d'elle.

Mais en se redressant, il se rendit bien compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre à ses côtés comme il le souhaitait. Il fallait être lucide… Il n'était qu'un bon ami… un être insignifiant, incapable de la protéger en cas de danger. Pire, le plus souvent, et il l'avait bien vu lors de l'examen de hunter, c'était elle qui venait le secourir. Jamais il ne serait digne d'elle. Sans oublier qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment garder un bon souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un contact avec un homme. [2]

En soupirant, il rabattit les couvertures sur elle avant de quitter la pièce, déprimé de son amour impossible, et un peu honteux d'avoir profiter d'elle.

Après son départ, notre blonde soupira dans son sommeil « merci Léo »

OoOoOoOoO

Kurapika était frustrée.

Elle regarda la chose qui était à ses pieds et lui jeta un regard noir.

Cette chose ne voulait pas changer d'avis.

Alors Kurapika lui donna un violent coup et réduisit cette pauvre balance en miette.

Non, mais c'est vrai ! Cette saleté s'intimait à lui indiquer qu'elle avait pris encore deux kilos depuis la semaine dernière.

Son docteur lui disait que c'était parfaitement normal à ce stade de la grossesse, mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Elle se sentait très bien dans ses vêtements masculins, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle ne pouvait plus rentrer dedans. Mais elle était si mal à l'aise dans ceux de grossesse !

De plus, il y avait autre chose qui la gênait. Ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle avait l'impression que Léolio l'évitait, et ça, elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle était consciente que ses concours approchaient, mais ça n'expliquait pas qu'il passait en tout et pour tout 5 minutes hors de sa chambre par jours dès qu'il rentrait des cours !

Il allait falloir qu'il s'explique… et elle avait déjà un petit plan pour ça…..

OoOoOoOoO

Un samedi matin, Kurapika en ayant assez, elle pénétra dans le domaine de Léolio pour une petite conversation.

- Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! Je n'en peux plus que tu m'évites comme ça ! Il va falloir que tu t'expliques sur ton comportement maintenant ! Et je n'accepterais pas une réponse vaseuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu n'aimes pas ma cuisine ? Ou alors c'est moi que tu n'aimes pas… C'est ça ? Je te dégoûte depuis que je suis enceinte ? Ou alors depuis que tu sais que je suis une femme ? Mais vas-y répond moi au lieu de rester là avec l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau ! Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de merlan frit, je viens de te dire de ne pas faire le poisson ! Mais tu vas me répondre oui ?!

- Si tu me laissais en placer une je pourrais peut-être…

-Oh… pardon… Vas-y, je t'en pris ^^'

-Bien… Alors pour commencer, je ne t'évite absolument pas, je travaille pour le concours

-Au point de ne pas t'accorder plus de 5 minutes de détente par jour ? Rétorqua-t-elle. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose en plus…

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais il n'y a que ça…De plus, pour répondre à tes autres questions, j'adore ta cuisine, et tu resteras toujours quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour moi. Et pour ton bébé, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est celle de Kuroro. Bon, maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai encore du boulot.

- Ah ça non ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais ce soir c'est le réveillon du nouvel an ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette chambre et de faire la fête !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le fit sortir de force jusque dans la salle de séjour où cotillons et décorations de circonstance avaient été installés.

Léolio sourit. Une fête de réveillon, à boire et déconner, était bien ce qu'il lui ferait du bien. C'est vrai qu'il avait besoin de sortir ses cours de sa tête, mais surtout son histoire d'amour impossible qui le minait actuellement. En plus de cela, Kurapika avait réussi à organiser ça comme une chef, et avait même contacter tous ces copains de fac du brun pour rajouter à l'ambiance. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour se changer les idées.

OoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures et verres plus tard, les douze coups de minuit approchaient et Léolio s'affala sur le canapé, juste à côté de là où Kurapika était installée.

- Cette petite fête te plait ? demanda t elle

- Oh oui énormément, répondit-il. Merci d'avoir organiser ça, en cachette en plus !

- Tu sais… Ce n'était pas bien difficile… c'est pas comme ci tu avais été tout le temps sur mon dos.

Il y eu un petit blanc. Les joues du brun prirent une petite teinte rosée et il baissa les yeux de culpabilité. De ce fait, son regard se posa sur le ventre de Kurapika qu'elle essayait de cacher avec une de ses mains. Comme il avait évité de la côtoyer, et surtout de la regarder pour ne pas développer ses sentiments, il n'avait pas vu le volume que celui-ci avait pris.

- Comment va le bébé ?

- Bien dit-elle. Il ne cesse de prendre du poids, mais il va bien.

- C'est bon signe, répondit-il en bon professionnel.

- Peut-être, mais du coup, je ne rentre plus dans le moindre de mes vêtements habituels !

- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, les vêtements de grossesse te rende encore plus magnifique que tu ne l'es d'habitude.

Kurapika écarquilla les yeux et ses joues prirent une charmante couleur cramoisie

- Tu me trouves magnifiques ?

Léolio plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa belle. Les invités autour d'eux étaient trop occupé pour les remarquer, car le compte à rebours avait commencé « Dans quinze secondes il sera minuit ! Près pour la fin du monde ? » [3]

- Oui Kurapika, tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse en ce monde.

« 10 »

Léolio posa sa main sur celle recouvrant le ventre de la blonde.

« 9 »

Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent.

« 8 »

Il se pencha lentement vers elle.

« 7 »

Ses yeux faisaient des allez retours entre les yeux châtains de la belle et ses lèvres si attirantes.

« 6 »

Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre.

« 5 »

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle mutuel.

« 4 »

Les yeux de Kurapika brillaient d'une émotion particulière

« 3 »

Ils étaient coupés de ce qui les entourait.

« 2 »

Ils fermèrent à demi leurs yeux.

« 1 »

Ils franchirent les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

« Bonne Année !! »

Et nos deux hunters s'embrassèrent.

Léolio était aux anges. Il croyait avoir atteint le paradis tant il était heureux en ce moment. Ça n'allait pas mieux du côté de Kurapika. La sensation du baiser était tellement grisante. Ça n'avait rien de commun avec ceux de Kuroro. Elle ne nie pas que le tatoué était doué mais il y avait une émotion en plus avec Léolio. Elle nota qu'il avait un léger goût d'alcool.

Quand tout à coup, une chose vint interrompre le baiser. A voix basse, la blonde murmura :

- Il a bougé ?!

- Il a bougé ! répéta le brun qui l'avait senti en même temps.

La belle était si heureuse que ses pupilles viraient à l'écarlate pendant qu'elle exulta dans tout l'appartement en fête :

« LE BEBE A BOUGE !!!!! »

OoOoOoOoO

[1] Aaaaaaarg ! Comment ais-je pu osé écrire une horreur pareil ! Une femme aussi forte que Kurapika, réduite à être l'esclave d'un mec ! Ça va à l'encontre de mes principes… mais malheureusement ça va dans le sens de l'histoire… snif.

[2] s'il savait…..

[3] Mais oui souvenez vous ! Ils sont en 1999 (à voir dans le manga quand Kirua quitte GI pour s'inscrire à l'examen de Hunter) Donc il était censé y avoir le bug de l'an 2000 !!

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà ! Ce chapitre est fini pour aujourd'hui. Dans le prochain, le retour de Kuroro 'attention, ça va faire mal'

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours et que la suite vous plaira tout autant. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : rien à moi, tout à Yoshihiro Togashi même si je leur fait un peu tout ce que je veux : P

Résumé : Après la course poursuite dans les rues de York Shin City, Kurapika se fait coincer par la brigade fantôme. Alors qu'il est prisonnier, Kuroro va s'intéresser de très près à notre hunter et à son petit secret….

L'histoire se déroule juste après le chapitre 111 du volume 12.

OoOoOoOoO

Pour commencer, je tiens à vous adresser mes plus plates excuses pour le retard. J'ai eu un grave choc qui m'a bouleversée. Un ami s'est tué dans un accident de la route. On va dire que ça n'engrange pas une atmosphère favorable à l'écriture.

En plus de cela, comme je vous avais dit, j'avais plusieurs directions possibles pour la suite de l'histoire…et celle que j'avais commencé à développer aboutissait dans un mur… résultat : les 3/4 du chapitre ont du être complètement réécrit.

Voilà … encore pardon pour le retard et j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce chapitre ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

A Loli : Wouah ! Record battu ! Tu as posté ta review 25 minutes après la publication !

Merci pour le message d'encouragement, et pour les questions sur Kuroro, quelques réponses vont être fourni dans ce chapitre ^^

A Claire : merci ^^ j'espère que le retour de Kuroro te plaira ^^

Donc en général vous avez trouvé le chapitre précédent mignon ^^ (pour une histoire que j'ai classé angst au départ…. On va le retrouver dans ce chapitre)

OoOoOoOoO

Précédemment dans « Entre ses mains » : Lors de la fête du nouvel an, Kurapika et Léolio se sont embrassés, et le bébé à bougé !

Et maintenant la suite :

Kuroro n'avait cessé de tourner tel un lion en cage depuis le départ de sa belle. Cette nuit avait été si magique qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était enfuie. Mais il avait besoin de plus ! De bien plus ! Il fallait qu'elle soit à ses côtés, qu'elle rentre dans la brigade.

Après ce jour de septembre, il n'avait de cesse de vouloir la retrouver. Il était retourné à l'endroit où il était venu la chercher la première fois, il avait essayé de la retrouver avec les miroirs mais elle avait retenue la leçon et prenait soin de garder ses distances avec les surfaces réfléchissantes. Il avait demandé à Sharnalk de faire des recherches sur elle. Il apprit ainsi qu'elle était devenu hunter pro moins de six mois avant leur rencontre. Elle avait réussi à apprendre le nen au point d'avoir une technique meurtrière en moins de six mois. Elle était vraiment exceptionnelle.

Il la voulait, encore et encore… et il l'allait l'avoir.

OoOoOoOoO

Après sa petite annonce à la fête du nouvel an, tout le monde était venu lui présenter des félicitations. Tant et si bien, qu'elle ne revit pas Léolio de la soirée. Le lendemain, elle essaya de lui reparler, mais celui-ci avait déserté l'appartement. Avec Senritsu, elles commencèrent le rangement mais Kurapika était vexée. Ne l'avait-il embrassé uniquement de par son état d'ébriété ?

Elle mit trois jours avant de réussir à le coincer le dos au mur :

- Maintenant j'en ai marre Léolio ! Pourquoi tu m'évites ?! Et ne dis pas encore une fois que tu as trop de boulot ! Tu sais très bien qu'on doit avoir une petite conversation

- Je sais… mais je ne savais pas comment réagir ! Ce que j'ai fait était mal, je n'aurais jamais du le faire !

Kurapika reçu comme des flèches en plein coeur

- Tu regrettes m'avoir embrassé ? demanda-t-elle les lèvres tremblantes

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, répondit-il

- C'est trop tard crétin… JE TE DETESTE !

Et elle s'enfuit de l'appartement.

OoOoOoOoO

Quand Senritsu appris ce qu'il était arrivé, elle passa un sacré savon à l'apprenti médecin pour les paroles qu'il avait eu. Elle avait bien vu qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les deux et elle n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments que la blonde lui portait. Alors elle convainquit Léolio de partir à sa recherche et de se faire pardonner.

Il l'a retrouva assise sur un banc en train de massacrer un journal, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait aux vues du monticule de papier qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il prit une grande inspiration et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, lui dit-il doucement

Mais elle avait décidé ne le laisser parler. Sans lui accorder le moindre regard, elle continuait à minutieusement détruire le journal en papier qui était dans ses mains.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je crois que je cherchais à me protéger.

- Je te faisais peur ? Une femme enceinte c'est trop à assumer pour toi ?!

- Non ! C'est pas ça du tout !

- Alors ça vient de moi ! Je suis trop masculine pour toi ? De toute manière tu as raison… je ne te mérite pas…

- Arrête Kurapika ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle !

- Menteur ! Tu dis ça uniquement pour te moquer de moi ! En réalité je sais bien que tu n'en as rien à faire de moi !

- Non ! Je dis ça parce que je t'aime ! Que tu es la plus belle des femmes, la plus intelligente, la plus forte, la plus merveilleuse qu'il puisse exister. Je t'aime et rien au monde ne pourra changer ça ! Je t'aime comme tu es !

Il finit sa tirade, complètement essoufflé de cette déclaration.

Un ange passa.

- Léolio… c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse que tu ne m'ais jamais dite…

Elle se rapprocha de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou, et lui dit tendrement en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Si tu m'aimes tant… pourquoi m'avoir fuis tout ce temps alors que je n'attendais que ça ?

- Parce que je savais que… que… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ? fit il en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de suggérer.

« J'ai dit…

Commença-t-elle en l'embrassant chastement une fois

… que…

Deux fois

… je n'attendais…

Trois fois

… que ça ! »

Et cette fois, le côté chaste de la chose passa à la trappe. Léolio se jeta sur les lèvres de la blonde. Il était si heureux ! Il referma ses bras dans son dos et l'enlaça de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

OoOoOoOoO

Depuis que nos deux tourtereaux s'était trouvé, ils filaient tous les deux le grand amour. Enfin…. Presque ^^' il faut dire que Kurapika continuait à prendre du poids et de subir les assaut des hormones. Mais Léolio était si patient que notre blonde se demandait encore comment il faisait pour la supporter.

Kurapika était vraiment heureuse depuis qu'elle avait emménagé avec l'apprenti médecin, surtout depuis ce merveilleux jour de janvier où ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose au quotidien, si ce n'est les petites scènes de papouillage de temps en temps. Elle et lui dormaient dans la même chambre depuis, mais jamais ils n'avaient été plus loin que les baisers et les petits câlins. Léolio ne voulait pas faire de mal au bébé, même si ses nerfs étaient parfois mis à rude épreuve quand elle se collait à lui la nuit. Mais heureusement, à chaque fois, elle se collait tant et si bien à lui qu'il était inexorablement expulsé de l'autre côté du lit.

Vers la fin janvier, ils eurent des nouvelles de Gon et Kirua qui avait vu le nom d'un certain Kuroro Lucifuru dans le jeu Greed Island. Kurapika s'inquiéta un peu et leur dit de se méfier. S'il avait appris que nos deux petits hunters s'intéressaient à ce jeu… il aurait très bien pu décider de les suivre pour les convaincre de faire parti de la brigade et de lui révéler sa position. Mais cet appel, bien qu'il lui fit un peu peur, fut une occasion pour leur parler du bébé. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le jeu et n'étaient donc pas encre au courant. Kurapika les entendit, à travers le combiné, se battre pour savoir lequel des deux serait le parrain, ce qui la fit bien rire.

La vie s'écoulait donc plutôt tranquillement dans la vie de notre couple de hunter préféré.

OoOoOoOoO

Kuroro avait enfin retrouvé sa piste. Il allait enfin la revoir.

D'après Sharnalk, elle avait été vue dans ce quartier étudiant depuis l'hiver dernier. On était maintenant à la fin du printemps et le temps était plutôt chaud pour la saison.

Kuroro avait laisser tomber son lourd manteau pour un simple débardeur plus léger et qui avait le mérite de le mettre en valeur, et il avait mit un bandeau noir pour cacher son tatouage lui donnant ainsi un petit côté baroudeur. Il s'était posté dans un parc très fleuri pour commencer ses recherches. D'après son informateur, sa princesse venait souvent se promener ici et espérait ainsi la voir aujourd'hui.

Apparemment, les dieux étaient avec lui, car bientôt elle rentra dans son champ de vision. Aussi magnifique que dans son souvenir, avec ses cheveux blonds si lumineux au soleil qui avaient poussé et descendaient maintenant au bas des épaules. Elle portait une robe blanche immaculée et éblouissante. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si féminine, même durant leurs ébats, elle n'avait pas eu cet air radieux peint sur le visage.

Mais plus il l'observait, plus le sien devenait sombre. Plusieurs choses de non prévu vinrent ternir son bonheur de la revoir.

Tout d'abord l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, qui lui prenait la main, qui l'a regardait avec cet air si amoureux, qui l'embrassait tendrement, qui riait avec elle. Ensuite, ce ventre rebondi qu'elle arborait. Témoins de ce qu'il s'était sûrement passé entre cet homme et elle. Entre ce voleur et sa princesse.

Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?! C'était un véritable coup de poignard dans le cœur. La voir si rayonnante avec ce type le dégoûtait. Il ne le supportait pas. Kurapika était à lui et à personne d'autre. Ce type allait le payer, et ce, très cher.

OoOoOoOoO

Elle ne voyait que du rouge.

Partout autour d'elle il n'y avait que du rouge.

La journée avait pourtant très bien commencée. Le soleil brillait dans un magnifique ciel bleu ce matin là et la température était idéale pour une petite ballade en amoureux dans cette belle robe neuve que lui offerte Léolio.

Il l'avait invité dans le parc floral de la ville pour leur cinq mois de mise en couple, une dernière fois avant l'accouchement qui n'allait plus tarder. Une dernière promenade avant d'être accaparé par le bébé. Les fleurs dans le jardin étaient belles. Elle était si heureuse d'être là.

Elle pensait que rien n'aurait pu gâcher une si merveilleuse journée.

Puis il y eu ce frisson. Ce fut comme si la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'elle voyait déjà le corps de son amour s'effondrer à ses côtés et le sang éclabousser sa robe qui virait au rouge.

Autour d'elle, des gens poussaient des hurlements d'effrois devant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

En regardant sa main qui tenait celle de Léolio, elle remarqua qu'elle la tenait toujours… mais qu'elle n'était plus reliée au reste de son corps. Quelque chose l'avait tranché nette. Une chose qu'elle identifia rapidement à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Un homme qu'elle voyait très souvent dans ses cauchemars. Un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu revoir en chair et en os. Un homme qui était maintenant en face d'elle, recouvert du sang de son aimé et qui avait un regard satisfait de son œuvre. Satisfait d'avoir tué l'homme de sa princesse. Un regard de tueur. Un regard de fou.

Les pupilles de Kurapika virèrent instantanément à l'écarlate en même temps qu'elles se chargeaient de larmes. Elle se précipita sur son adversaire dans le but de lui faire le plus mal possible. Elle voulait le faire souffrir. Tuer cet être qui lui avait tout pris : sa famille, son innocence et maintenant l'homme de sa vie.

Mais elle était tout de même enceinte de presque 9 mois. L'arrivée du bébé était très proche et celui-ci la gênait dans ses mouvements. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à lutter contre lui en pleine forme, alors en forme pleine… même l'adrénaline et le désespoir n'étaient pas suffisants pour arriver à ses fins. Kuroro, après s'être pris quelques coups de poing, attrapa les poignets de sa belle et l'immobilisa.

- Monstre… tu n'es qu'un monstre.

- Je pensais que tu le savais déjà, lui répondit il. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment plus gentille. Tu m'as abandonné après cette nuit

- Comment aurais-je pu rester alors que je te hais. Encore plus aujourd'hui que jamais.

Après ces mots, Kurapika s'effondra, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Kuroro la soutint lui évitant lui rencontre avec les graviers du parc. Il la souleva et la pris dans ses bras. Elle semblait complètement brisée, recroquevillée contre son torse

-Tu verras, murmura-t-il à son oreille, tu seras bien avec moi… tu vas vivre avec moi et la brigade. Je m'occuperais bien de toi et de ton bébé.

Ces derniers mot la firent réagir comme jamais. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il s'occuperait bien d'eux alors que son monde ne comprenait que meurtre, vol, et douleur. Alors elle puisa dans ses dernières forces et plongea sa main dans la poitrine de son bourreau. Kuroro écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur. Elle était en train de lui arracher le cœur. Sans parler de ce qu'elle lui disait à ce moment même :

- Sache, que ce bébé était le tien… Tu as tout perdu Kuroro. Tout. Ta brigade, ton bébé et maintenant ta vie. Ton heure a sonné et tu vas partir en enfer pour tout le mal que tu as fait. Je te hais Kuroro et je te haïrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Ils s'effondrèrent tout le deux au sol, le boss ne pouvant plus la porter. La main de Kurapika comprimait toujours son muscle cardiaque et son souffle se faisait plus court. Il trouva malgré tout, la force de lui murmurer ces dernières paroles :

- Mon cœur sera toujours tien.

Ainsi s'éteignit l'un des plus grand criminel de ce monde.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà… c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Il est un peu plus complet et étoffé que les derniers. C'est également un petit retour du sombre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de la mort de Léolio et de Kuroro… J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de déçu.

A suivre l'épilogue, dans pas trop longtemps j'espère… parce que je pars le 16…. Et reviendrais qu'un mois après ^^' alors je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour ne pas vous faire attendre encore un mois.

Et encore pardon pour le retard.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : rien à moi, tout à Yoshihiro Togashi même si je leur fait un peu tout ce que je veux : P

Résumé : Après la course poursuite dans les rues de York Shin City, Kurapika se fait coincer par la brigade fantôme. Alors qu'il est prisonnier, Kuroro va s'intéresser de très près à notre hunter et à son petit secret….

L'histoire se déroule juste après le chapitre 111 du volume 12.

OoOoOoOoO

Réponses aux reviews :

A Claire : C'est vrai qu'on pourrait penser avoir surestimer notre voleur, mais il faut dire que Kuroro avait les mains prisent vu qu'il avait Kurapika dans les bras ^^' donc aucun moyen de se défendre :p mais je crois quand même que j'ai donné à notre blonde un petit côté serpentard dans son comportement… parce que par trois fois elle fait croire qu'elle baisse les bras et par trois fois elle arrive à se tirer des griffes de Kuroro…

Mais c'est vrai que de toute manière, les femmes en colère ont tout pouvoir niark !

OoOoOoOoO

Précédemment, dans « Entre ses mains » : Kurapika et Léolio se sont mis en couple mais ce dernier s'est fait tué par Kuroro, mort ensuite de la main de notre hunter blonde.

Et maintenant, la fin :

Ça faisait maintenant 11 ans que Léolio était mort. C'était un jour spécial pour Kurapika. Comme tous les ans, elle se rendait au temple des terres Kuruta pour honorer sa mémoire. Mais cette année avait quelque chose de plus. Cette année, c'était l'accession à la maturité de son enfant, sa fille : la merveilleuse Lika.

Peu après la mise à mort de Kuroro, les contractions avaient commencé. La police et les secours qui étaient venues alerté par les passants du parc, l'avait retrouvé « la main dans le sac » comme certain avait trouvé drôle de remarquer.

L'accouchement ne fut pas aisé. Avec tous les évènements, Kurapika avait accumulé un taux impressionnant de stress qui provoqua quelques complications. C'est le lendemain, le 6 juin 2000 que vint enfin au monde la petite Lika. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, sauf pour les cheveux qui étaient brun. Aux yeux de sa mère, elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui pouvait lui arrivé dans cette période troublée. Quand on lui demanda d'inscrire le nom du père pour les fichiers, elle inscrivit le nom de son aimé : Léolio. Seul lui méritait d'être appelé père.

Quelques heures après l'accouchement, des hunters vinrent la voir dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

- Mlle Kurapika ?

- Oui ?

- Nous sommes des hunters envoyés par la congrégation pour enquêter sur les évènements d'hier, dit l'un des deux hommes.

- Nous avons le regret de vous dire que nous allons prendre en charge votre fille le temps que durera l'enquête.

Kurapika ne cru pas ce qu'ils venait de dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas être envoyé par la congrégation. Ah non pardon, ils ne pouvaient pas lui prendre sa fille maintenant !! Elle venait de perdre son amour, et on venait lui prendre son cœur ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlevez !

- Non seulement nous le pouvons, mais nous le devons. Vous avez tuez un homme ! Vous aviez votre main dans sa poitrine.

- C'était le chef de la brigade fantôme ! Il venait d'assassiner mon fiancé ! JE DEVAIS LE TUER !!

- Vous devez délirer ! On a retrouvé son cadavre il y a neuf mois à York shin city !

- C'était un faux ! Je le sais, j'y étais !

- Cela n'empêche pas le fait que vous l'avez tué.

- Jamais vous ne me prendrez ma fille. Vous entendez ? JAMAIS !

Elle essaya de quitter son lit pour prendre Lika dans ses bras, mais l'accouchement l'avait beaucoup affaibli et la cicatrice de la césarienne se mit à saigner. Les deux hunters l'a rattrapèrent et la recouchèrent.

- Calmez vous ! Vous êtes blessée. Vous devez vous reposez.

- Comment voulez vous que je me calme alors que vous voulez m'enlevez la seule personne qu'il me reste ?

- Nous allons en parler à la commission. Mais sachez qu'au moindre signe, nous pouvons vous l'enlevez définitivement.

Après enquête, elle eu finalement gain de cause, et on lui permit de garder sa fille.

Après cela, elle repartit sur ses terres avec Senritsu. Elle ne voulait plus poursuivre toutes les pattes de l'araignée. Elle avait tué le chef, et elle avait retrouvé les pupilles écarlates avec sa fille. Alors elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité depuis le massacre de son clan.

Elevée dans la tradition Kuruta, Lika était donc parti au temple pour l'accession à la majorité en compagnie de sa mère, de ses deux parrains Gon et Kirua, ainsi que de sa marraine Senritsu. Elle portait la robe bleu et jaune de cérémonie avec une couronne de fleur. Agenouillée au milieu du bassin, elle récita les prières puis s'aspergea le front avec l'eau bénite. Elle était maintenant adulte.

Et après la cérémonie, la première chose qu'elle dit a ça mère fut :

- Maman, je peux devenir hunter maintenant ?

Mais ceci, est une autre histoire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! L'histoire de Kurapika est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais ^^'

Il y aura peut-être une suite… J'en ai bien envie… mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à créer une histoire qui tienne la route ^^' (environ 10% des histoires commencées ont une fin avec moi ^^''''''')


End file.
